Meeting Matt and Mello
by PunkYaoi
Summary: It was just an average day for Light, but L was being very perky. It was because of the arrival of Matt and Mello! This is my first fic. I suck at making summaries.. Warning: yaoi  mattxmello melloxmatt lightxl lxlight
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first fic. I'm obviously new to all this. Sorry if it sucks.**

**And no, I don't own Death Note.**

**And yes, there WILL be mattxmello and lxlight yaoi. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks and enjoy!**

_CHAPTER ONE_

Light's POV

Today was a normal day for me. I just sat at my computer and clicked around websites. I know I'm Kira. I still remember. I am amazing at covering it up, though. I hate hiding things from my boyfriend, L. I don't know what he would say if I told him. Would he still love me? I wonder. Speaking of hiding things from people, my father doesn't know that I'm dating L. He would never forgive me. L wants me to tell him, but I refuse. I know my father- if he found out, I would probably never talk to L ever again.

Anyway, today L was a little bit perkier than average. Taking advantage of the moment, I turned to face L. I pulled my chair next to him and put my hand on top of his.

"Can we go to the bathroom?" I asked him. He looked up at me. He smiled and nodded his head 'yes'. The second we left the room, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Why are you so hyper today? Is there something wrong?" I asked after entering the bathroom. L laughed.

"Matt and Mello are coming today, Light-kun."

"Who and who?"

"Matt and Mello. They're coming today."

"I know what you said. But who ARE they?" I was getting frustrated.

"Matt and M-"

"I KNOW their names. You know what? Never mind.." I said, heading toward the one walls of the bathroom. I leaned on it and rubbed my temples. L gracefully pranced to me and hugged me tightly. He grabbed my face and quickly kissed me on the lips.

"No need to get upset, Light-kun. They're going to be here so-" He said, getting interrupted by the walkie-talkie in his pocket.

"Yes, Watari?" He pushed a button and spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"They are here. You can come to the Lobby and greet your guests."

"Thank you. I will be there soon." L said as he let go of the button. He looked at me and smiled, "Let's go, Light-kun. It's time for you to meet Matt and Mello."

"Fun," I mumbled as L grabbed my hand and led me to the Lobby.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO_

Matt's POV

"They will be here soon," Quillish Wammy told us and walked away. I sat down on a small couch in the Lobby. Mello sat next to me and laid his head on my lap. He was playing around with my jacket.

He sat up and kissed me. "I love you, Mail," he whispered. He took off my jacket and started to take off my shirt.

"Mello!" I said, pulling down my shirt and putting my jacket back on. "Now's not the time to do that. L will be here soon."

"Let's do this quick. He won't catch us. I promi-"

"No."

"But Matt!"

"No. Not now. Maybe tonight." I said. I put my arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. I loved him a lot, but I knew now wasn't the time to play around. He pushed me away and pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry Mells. I love you. I really do." I said, kissing his cheek again. He sighed and kissed me back, on the lips.

"Fine," he said, "You better fuck me, tonight. Or I'll snap your xbox in half. Got it? By the way, don't play video games while we're with L. Don't smoke either."

"Yes, I know." I said. I slid my DS into my pocket. Mello snatched my pack of cigarettes from my pocket. He pulled me close to him and kissed me again. This time, it lasted longer than the last few kisses. Mello pushed me backwards on the couch and he laid on top of me. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. Mello let out a soft moan. He started taking off my jacket. This time I let him do it. We continued to kiss until we heard someone.

"Hello?" I heard someone say. Mello pulled himself off of me. It was L and an auburn-haired teen.

"Damn it." I mumbled. Mello didn't move. He just stared at L. I slowly slipped my jacket back on and zipped it up.

"Hello L." I quietly said, sitting up. I slowly blinked. L didn't look shocked, but the teenage boy that was with him looked terrified.

"Ah, hello Mail. Hello Mihael." L said. "You can follow me. By the way, this is my friend, Light-kun."

"Hey," the teenage boy mumbled.

I couldn't believe L didn't say anything about what we were doing when he walked in. I shrugged my shoulders and got off the couch. Mello stood up, too, and held my hand.

L led us up a long staircase and into a medium size room. "This is my bedroom. You can just hang around here." L said.

"This is **our** bedroom," the teenage boy told L seductively. L winked at Light. Mello rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa. He turned on the TV and started to flip around through all the different channels. I sat next to Mello and put my arm around his shoulder.

"So.." Mello said, looking at L. "How long have you two been dating?"

L coughed. He bit his lip and said, "What? We're not dating. Light-kun is just a very good friend of mine."

I laughed at L. "Friend? No way. There's obviously something going on between you and Light. You are handcuffed to each other."

"Kinky.." Mello said.

Light blushed. L mumbled, "No, Mail. He is handcuffed to me because I believe he's Kira. I need to watch him at all times. There is nothing going on between us."

"BULLSHIT!" Mello hollered.

"Watch your language, Mihael. Maybe there is something going on between us, but that is private information. We are not going to tell you" L said. He sat on his bed. Light sat on L's lap and laughed, "Why hide it from them? Matt and Mello are obviously dating. It's only fair to tell them that we are dating, too."

"I knew it.." I said. It was obvious. L blushed.

"You didn't need to just say that out loud. They didn't need to know that, Light-kun." L told Light. Light kissed L's nose.

"It doesn't matter. They aren't going to tell anyone… Are they?" Light said, then turned to us. I shook my head 'no'. Mello shrugged his shoulders.

"It depends. What if I tell someone?" Mello said, standing up. "Why should you trust me? You only met me two minutes ago."

Light sighed and said, "Shut up."

Mello ran over to Light and took out his gun. "What did you say?" he asked Light.

"I said SHUT UP."

"You want me to shoot you?"

"Go ahead. Shoot me."

"Boys! Boys!" I said, pulling Mello away. I already knew this was going to be a very stressful day.


End file.
